The invention relates to the detection and surveillance of persons and vehicles, particularly to those persons engaged in illegal activities such as illegal immigration and drug smuggling across national borders. The invention is very advantageous to the surveillance and detection of persons during night time or under desert conditions when the person may be a long distance away and behind brush or other camouflage material. The invention is directed to detecting devices which can detect the presence of a person, such as by heat sensing using infrared camera devices, as long as the mass of the person is greater than the object he is hiding behind. The problem of detecting illegal immigrants and drug smugglers across the national borders has become particularly severe during recent years.
Heretofore, the United States Border Patrol has used tripod mounted surveillance devices such as infrared cameras to detect illegal immigrants and drug smugglers across the borders. However, these tripod mounted surveillance devices surveil in only a given direction and lack mobility. If the person was not taking the route under surveillance, then it is unlikely that the person would be detected. The Border Patrol agent may also be subjected to harsh outside elements while looking through the surveillance device. The length of time that a patrol agent can visibly look through a device is limited without severe eye strain or disfocusing. Extreme temperature conditions and other environmental conditions can exist in the extreme northern most and southern most borders of the United States.
Persons illegally crossing the borders typically use culverts, gullies, heavily brushed areas, and low lying areas to cover them from surveillance. Groups of illegal immigrants are typically brought across the border by a hired guide typically referred to as a "coyote." The "coyote" will often get away when the group is caught and hide somewhere in the surrounding area for escape. The "coyote" often dresses in black and other camouflaged dress which makes it extremely difficult to find him, particularly at night. He can be within a range of fifty to one hundred feet, or even within a few feet of the Border Patrol agent, and not be detected in the dark night of the desert.
In the year 1985, it has been officially estimated that over three million illegal immigrants have crossed the borders of the United States. With the increased law enforcement against drug trafficking occurring at the port areas, increased drug smuggling is occurring across the borders. The step-up of terrorist activities in recent months also has created a need for increased surveillance of illegal persons crossing the national borders.
The traffic of illegal weapons has been on the increase as has border related crime. In general, countries are becoming increasingly conscious of persons crossing their national borders for illegal purposes.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an effective mobile surveillance system and method for detecting persons illegally crossing the national borders.
Another object is to provide a normal appearing vehicle in which a surveillance system can be concealed and rapidly deployed for detecting persons crossing the national borders for illegal purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surveillance device and method which may be rapidly erected from a concealed configuration in a normal appearing vehicle to a position in which an extended line of sight is provided for the detection device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surveillance system which can be rapidly erected from a concealed configuration in a vehicle, and rapidly extended to a vertical height of twenty feet or more.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surveillance device which may be rapidly erected from a concealed configuration in a vehicle and extended on a mast to heights of twenty feet or more, and provided with a stable platform so that no wind vibrations are produced which might interfere with a clear image being produced on the display of a remote monitor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a surveillance system which may be carried in a stowed, concealed configuration and rapidly deployed so that the vehicle may have the appearance of a regular off-the-road vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rapid deployment surveillance system which may be stowed in a configuration in a conventional vehicle so that the security of an expensive detection device may be effectively maintained in the vehicle to protect against theft or damage.